This invention relates to a lock for a movable wing, and particularly to a lock intended to be rim fitted to a domestic entrance door.
An object of the invention is to provide such a lock in an improved form.
According to the invention a lock for a wing movable between respective open and closed positions relative to a frame comprises a casing, a bolt operable to extend from or to retract into said casing, an operating member arranged to be operable at one side of the wing, in use, to effect retraction of the bolt, a locking member which can deadlock the bolt against retraction when it is in an extended position, and connecting means, pivotally mounted in the casing, extending from the operating member to the locking member, and movable by operation of the operating member to effect release of the deadlocking of the bolt.
Preferably the operating member is a lift handle. Desirably the connecting means is a spring steel unitary component. Conveniently said component has at least one coil around a member which serves as the pivot for the component. Advantageously said member is a pivot shaft of the locking member. More preferably the locking member can deadlock the bolt in a partly extended position and a fully extended position.